Los Vulturis de Niñera
by Vulturi-Corin
Summary: Corin estaba dando un paseo cuando ollo los gritos de una niña entonces ella la salvo y decidio adoptarla.  ¿Como sera una niña criada por la realeza vampirica? ¿Podran los vulturis con una niña?
1. Chapter 1

Pov Corin

Estaba relajada, dando un lindo paseo por las calles de volterra.

Recordando mi vida humana que feliz era...aunque ahora tampoco me quejo.

Me pregunte que habia sido de mi familia.

Andaba a una velocidad lenta hasta para un humano.

Me pare al oir unos llantos espantosos y pense que mi cena que estaria lista jaja comida rapida.

Fui hacie el lugar de donde provenian esos escandalosos gritos era una niña de poco mas de 5 años llorando un hombre apuntandola con un arma en el suelo llacian los padres de esa niñita.

Queria irme pero cuando me miro con esos ojos llenos de lagrimas mi muerto corazon se rompio una vez mas no iba a dejar que la matasen no ahora no esta noche.

-Cierra los ojos pequeña y no los abras a que yo te diga-la mira detenidamente mientras el ratero ese de poca monta me apuntaba a mi-cerro los ojos y el me disparo.

-No funciona-dije sonriendo.

-¿Que eres?-me pregunto asustado.

-Soy Lucifer y vengo a cobrarme tu alma-dije dandole otra sonrisa-no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar yo ya estaba con los dientes en su cuello. Me bebi hasta la ultima gota de su sangre. Sabia amarga.

Fui hacia la pequeña que aun tenia los ojos cerrados y le dije:

-Abrelos pequeña.-abrio sus ojos y estos denotaban sorpresa, esos ojos tan inocentes si la pobre supiera lo que yo era. Ella lloraba desconsoladamente y tiritaba creo que tenia frio.

-¿Tienes frio?-le pregunte ella asintio.

Me quite mi abrigo y la tape con el. Mientras mi mente me decia que la dejara ahi y me fuera mi instinto decia que no la dejara ahi.

-¿Quienes eran hermosa?-pregunte mirando los cuerpos inertes de sus padres.

-Mami y papi-lloro mas fuerte.

-¿Tienes familia?

-No.

-Hermosa tengo que irme la policia llegara dentro de poco.-dije depositandola en el suelo y empezando a andar.

-Mami-grito-me gire para ver a quien llamaba Mami.

-Mami no irte-dijo refiriendose ami no de verdad esta niña no podia dejarla no.

-¿Me lo dices a mi?.

Asintio con la cabeza, la cogi en brazos y le pregunte cosas:

-¿Tienes hambre?

-Si

-¿Cariño como te llamas?

-Alexandra.

-Un nombre muy bonito.

-¿Tu?

-Corin

-¿Corin eres mi nueva mama?-trage en seco ante su pregunta pero yo no la iba a dejar ir.

-Si Ali.

-Gracias mama-dijo abrazandome-era tan bonita y tierna.

-Cariño nesesito algo cuando lleguemos ala puerta grande guarda silencio.

-Si mami.

Llegamos al palacio di un golpe a la puerta para que se abriese y alli estaban Demetri y Felix.

-¿Corin que?-intentaron decir los dos al unisono pero encuanto vieron su angelical rostro se callaron y se quedaron en estado de shock.

-Te ayudaremos con Aro-dijeron los dos otra vez a la vez.

La pequeña me miro y yo le sonrei diciendole que podia hablar.

-Soy Alexander y ella es mi mama Corin y ¿vosotros sois?

-Felix- le sonrio y le tendio la mano para que se la estrechara en definitiva la pobre no tenia ni un cuarto de tamaño de la mano de Felix.

-Yo soy demetri-sonrio y ella le tendio los brazos para que la cogiera en brazos a lo que el respondio inmediatamente.

-Vamos donde Aro-dije sonriente.

Entramos en aquella habitacion enorme y puse cara de susto tenia miedo de que mi pequeña no fuera de su agrado y me obligaran a dejarla o que se la comieran. Y alli estaban los 3 vampiros mas malos del universo con cara de sorpresa.


	2. Papa Cayo

-¿Que es esto?-pregunto Aro sonriendo. Me acerque a el y le tendi mi mano a lo que el la cogio, miro lo que habia pasado y como habia encontrado a Alexandra.

-¿Quieres quedartela?-pregunto con los ojos como platos.

-Si maestro-dije regalandole una sonrisa.

-¿Hermanos que creeis?-pregunto Aro.

Marco por primera vez en siglos se mostraba interesado. Y callo mas que mirarla con odio la miraba con duda.

-Creo que ella puede ser criada por nosotros y cuando alcanze una edad optima la transformamos.-dijo Marco sonriendole a mi hija la cual le dio una sonrisa que dejo ver sus pequeños dientes blancos.

-Dadmela-ordeno Callo. Demetri que era el que la tenia en brazos se la dio a callo el cual cuando la tuvo en brazos le dijo:

-¿Como te llamas?

-Alexandra y ella es mi mama Corin-dijo señalandome.

-¿Cuantos a Años tienes?

-El 2 de agosto cumplo 6.

-6 años-dijo el duditativo.

-¿Tu como te llamas?

-Callo.

-Papa Callo.-Callo la miro como si hubiera visto un angel y dijo:

-Creo que la podremos criar en una niña muy linda y bonita ademas algun dia la podemos trasformar.-dijo mientras acarciaba su cabello.

-¿Entonces me quedo?-dijo mi hija bajandose del regazo de Callo y dando saltitos la verdad esos saltitos tenia la majestuocidad de un angel.

-Si-dijimos todos emocionados.

Jane se acerca a mi hija la mira de ariba a abajo y mi hija al verla le extiende los brazos para que jane la coja, jane la mira sorprendida pero aun asi baja a la altura de mi hija y la coge en brazos. Mi niña en lo brazos de Jane la abraza y le da un beso en la mejilla al que Jane responde con una sonrisa mi niña le susura:

-Eres mi hermanita mayor-Jane simplemente le responde.

-Si y si una persona te hace daño le are retoncerse de dolor.

-Jane es solo una niña no le enseñes malos modales-dijo Alec acercandose a Jane y quitandole a Alexandra de los brazos.

-No le hagas caso es una gruñona, si hoy se habla de las brujas es por que los hombre de la edad media conocieron a mi hermana-dijo Alec.

-Chicos si no se dan cuenta es media noche y ella ni a comido ni a dormido creo que beria dormir.

-Yo voy a por comida-dijo Felix muy entusiasmado.

-Yo escogere un habitacion.-dijo Demetri

-Mañana la decoraremos-Dijo Jane.

-Tomar-dijo Aro dandoles un fajo de billetes a Jane.

Todos empezaron a hacer de todo y en menos de media hora...mi hija tenia la habitacion mas luminosa de toda voltera y la mas bonita y tenia comida preparada para todo el ejercito.

Todos la mirabamos comer era tan bonita y dulce. Despues de comer la llevamos a Dormir pero la pobre no ponia dormir entonces yo, demetri y felix que aun estabamos con ella nos tumbamos en su muy enorme cama total que la pequeña se durmio abrazada a Felix y a Demetri no se como lo consiguio pero lo logro (Me refiero para tener un cuerpo tan pequeño le daba para abrazar a 2 vampiros no muy pequeños que se diga.


	3. Ayudando a Heidi

- Text Size +

Pov Corin.

-Esta despertando-les susure a Felix y a Demetri que seguian abrazados a Alex.

Ella abrio los ojos lentamente subio sus manos en puños a sus ojos...era tan tierna.

-Buenos Dias Cariño-la salude.

-Buenos dias mami-dijo mientras una sonrisa se dibujaba en su bello rostro.

No nos dio tiempo a nada mas por que ella acurruco su cabeza en el cuello de Demetri el la abrazo y felix rio melodiosamente.

-Estaria bien haceros una foto ahora-dije.

-Tengo Hambre-dijo mi pequeña mirando a Felix.

-¿Que quieres de desayunar hermosa?-dijo Felix.

-Cereales de chocolate.

-Vengo enseguida.

Ella volvio a abrazar a Demetri esta vez el acariciaba sus cabellos. Eran tan tiernos parecian sacados de una pelicula...aunque fuera una niña se veia que habia quimica entre ellos.

-Volvi-dijo Felix.-Mi hermosa bebe salto de la cama y corrio hacia Felix le quito rapidamente el bol de las manos y empezo a comer, despues de comer se ducho y le puse uno de los vestidos hermosos que le compro Jane este era rosa muy bonito.

-Demetri me cargas-dijo mi hija a Demetri.

-Si hermosa.-el la cogio y la puso sobre su hombro.

-Vamos a ver a papa Callo y a Jenny (de Jane Jenny).

-Cariño yo me quedo un rato aqui hos veo despues-dije.

Pov Demetri.

Llevaba a mi hermosa en el hombro cuando ella me pidio que la bajara, felix la cogio de una de sus manitas y yo la cogi de la otra la ibamos a llevar a ver a Callo y a Jane. Aunque es una niña y lo se haber elegido a Callo , Jane y Corin como familia me producia escalorfrios pero era buena eligiendo familia para que mentir si alguien la hace deramar una lagrima Jane los hace retorcerse de dolor, si la enfadan Callo los mata y si se burlan de ella Corin hara una Vendetta de esas como en los viejos tiempos aun estoy en trauma por la ultima venganza que organizo Corin.

-¿Demetri quien son esa gente?-pregunto mirando a un grupo de turista que entraban al castillo esos eran el desayuno.

-Nuestra comida pequeña-dijo felix.

-¿Estan ricos?-pregunto como si no le sorprendiera la respuesta.

-Si alguno mas que otro-dije.

-Buenos dias Felix y Demetri-nos saludo Gianna intentando parecer parecer sexi (no lo consiguio).

-Hola tu ¿eres?-pregunto Alex

-Gianna y tu-contesto gianna sorprendida al ver que la niña era humana.

-Alexandra pero mis amigos me dicen Alex.

-Encantada Alex.-dijo Gianna.

-Dije amigos Gianna y tu no eres mi amiga-dijo Alex pequeña pero peligrosa.

-Lo siento Alexandra-dijo Gianna roja de furia y al mismo tiempo de pena.

-Hola Chicos-saludo Heidi.

-Hola heidi-saludamos yo y Felix.

-Hola-saludo Alexandra a Heidi.

-Tu debes de ser Alex-dijo Heidi con una sonrisa, gianna esperaba que Alex le contestara lo mismo a Heidi.

-Si tu eres Heidi ¿no?, tienes un nombre muy bonito.

-Gracias el tuyo es tambien muy lindo.

-Es encantadora tal y como me la describieron-dijo ahora mirandonos a nosotros.

-''Si, sobre todo encantadora''-susuro gianna.

-¿Decias algo Gianna?-preguntamos heidi, felix y yo.

-Heidi quiero ayudarte con tu trabajo-dijo Alex.

-Vale muy bien-le tendio la mano alex imediatamente nos solto y cogio la mano de heidi-vamos pequeña.

Pov Heidi

Salimos del castillo en busca de turistas estuvimos hablando mucho rato era una niña increible y se nos unieron como 100 humanos mas de lo habitual, se aprendio el discurso que yo daba en una sola hora. Llegamos al palacio le esplique que yo entraria en la sala despues entrarian los turistas y cuando entrara el ultimo ella debia cerrar la puerta e irse.

Caminamos lento por los pasillos del catillo y delante de la puerta estaba Demetri con una sonrisa pero no era para mi si no para la nenita. Oimos a varias adolescentes hablar de Demetri que si era guapo que si era hermoso entonces la pequeña me solto la mano fue hacia las adolescentes y les dijo:

-Chicas, el es muy mayor para vosotras.

-Lo conoces ¿cuantos años tiene?

-Me dijo que nacio en el siglo 18 asi que unos 300 años.

Las niñas esas tontas se empezaron a reir a lo que Alex sonrio arrogante y les dijo:

-Ademas, solo le serviriais como cena.

Sonrei ante su frase aun que creo que ella no tenia muy claro que eramos era muy lista y seguramente dentro de un poco le tendriamos que decir que somos. Se acerco a mi me volvio a cojer de la mano, cuando llegamos delante de la puerta ella se puso a un lado yo y Demetri entramos y ella se puso a un lado de la puerta entonces cuando entro el ultimo de ellos la cerro alli empezo nuestro almuerzo.

Pov Alexandra

Cerre la puerta y se olleton gritos, distingui los gritos de la niñas esas que se rieron de mi ¿Como se atrevian? bueno han pagado su merecido por malas. Me gustaban esos gritos.

Me fui a mi habitacion me recoste en la cama seguramente vengan Demetri y Felix mas tarde esperaba que le gustara su comida sobre todo a Felix ya que si el me hace la comida a mi yo le deberia traer una buena comida a el ¿no?...Senti que tenia sueño asi que cerre los ojos y me dormi.


	4. El primer juicio de mi hija

Pov Cayo.

Fui a la habitacion de mi hija (aun me suena raro) entre en la habitacion y estaba totalmente dormida, me quede a su lado viendo como dormia y alguna que otra vez sonreia, era muy linda cuando sonreia, su corazon empezo a latir mas rapido creo que iba a despertar y de repente abrio los ojos.

-Buenas tardes presiosa-sonrei (y eso que nunca lo hacia) y bese su frente.

-Hola papi-saludo ella soñolienta.

-¿Como has dormido Principessa?

-Bien-dijo estirandose.

-¿Papa estaba rica la comida?-pregunto de repente.

-¿Como?

-Si los turistas estuve ayudando a Heidi trallendo mas turistas.

-O si estuvieron fabulosos.

-¿Papa por que vosotros comeis gente y no comida?

-Cariño te lo cuento si no te asustas.

-No me asustare-dijo muy segura.

-Pues nosotros somos vampiros, bebemos sangre de esas personas hasta que estan muertas, ademas de eso hay hay algunos que tienen dones...-estuve varias horas explicandole todo y ella solo me miraba como si hubiera descubierto lo mejor en el mundo.

-¿Puedo ser como vosotros?-esa pregunta me cogio por sorpresa.

-Tienes que ser mas mayor cuando tengas 18 años podras ser una de nosotros.

-Sera guay.

-¿No te asustas?-pregunte confundido.

-No por que se que tu mi mama mi hermanita Jane, Felix y Demetri me protegeran ¿por que he de tener miedo?.

-Es verdad-esta niña si que parece hija mia lista, guapa, inteligente y sin miedos.

-Cayo, Felix y Demetri pillaron a un vampiro que se iba a mostrar a los humanos en unos 5 minutos se ara el juicio.-Dijo Alec emocionado por que en 2 meses no hemos tenido trabajo.

-Ya voy-dije.

-Papi quiero Ir-dijo Mi hija no le podia negar nada.

-Vamos-la cogi en brazos.

-Papi puedes esperar un momento.

-Si claro.

Camino hacia el baño y salio en menos de un minuto con un vestido blanco, en la cintura una cinta negra y unos zapatos negro.

-Lista-dijo ella emocionada.

La cogi en brazos y corri con ella hasta la sala de reuniones me sente en trono y a ella la sente en mi regazo. Todos nos miraronsorprendidos y yo me limite a decir:

-Lo sabe todo.

No nos dio tiempo a mas por que entraron Felix y Demetri con 1 vampiro segun parecia era Mikael el podia mover objetos con la mente le abiamos ofresido mas de una vez entrar en la guardia pero nunca lo ''Quiso'' bueno asi le matariamos y ya.

-Amigo Mio-dijo aro tendiendole la mano.

-Aro-dijo el vampiro dandole la mano.

-Interesante-dijo Aro.

-Matenme rapido no me voy a unir a la guardia-dijo el muy ofuscado.

Mi pequeña niña se bajo de mi Regazo fui hacia el con su angelical andar se puso ante el y dijo a un tono suave pero que todos la pudieramos oir.

-No lo mateis.

-¿Quien eres tu una niña para decir que no me maten?

-Soy hija de Cayo y de Corin y al mismo tiempo hermana de Jane-sonrio.

-¿Como?

-Eso no importa, te dire, avisare, amenazare o como tu lo llames...Muestrate ante los humanos, pero no te vamos a matar si no a Torturar imaginate el resto de eternidad siendo torturado mira imaginate las 24 horas con este dolor-miro a Jane y esta asintio haciendole caer al suelo mi hija hizo una seña de que parace y ella paro-Pero el problema es que no quiero que te pases la eternidad asi ni tampoco que mi hermana tenga dolores de cabeza asi que unete a la guardia y seras de nuestra gran familia. -sonrio-¿Que dice aceptas?.

-Si-dijo el asustado.

-Bueno asi me gusta.

Vino hacia mi y se volvio a sentar en mi regazo mientras que Jane y Alec se lo llevaban a enseñarle el castillo y asignarle habitacion.

-Increible-dijo Aro.

-Extraordinario-dijo Marco.

-Esta niña al fin y al cabo humana o vampira es una vulturi en toda regla.-Dijeron todos los de la guardia al mismo tiempo


	5. Alec eres malo

- Text Size +

Pov Demetri.

Despues de ese juicio tan productivo ella vino corriendo a mi y la cogi en brazos a lo que ella me abrazo y me beso (mejilla no piensen mal).

-Demetri quiero dar un paseo-dijo ella sonriendome aunque ella no lo sabia con esa sonrisa seria capaz de llevarla de paseo a la misma china si me lo pidiera.

-Vamos Alex-sonrei y bese su frente.

Corri con ella hasta fuera del castillo como era tarde y no hacia sol no me preocupe la puse sobre mi hombre y ibamos andando hasta normal mente hasta que llegamos a la mitad de la plaza alli ella miraba una tienda de helados.

-¿Quieres un helado?.

-Si-grito ella feliz era tan bonita.

-Vale voy por el esperame aqui de ¿que lo quieres hermosa?-pregute.

-Chocolate y menta-dijo ella feliz.

Pov Alec.

Vi que demetri iba a la heladeria seguramente acomprarle un helado a Alex asi que fui ha hacerle compañia le iba a dar un susto fui por detras hasta donde ella estaba y cuando iba a pegar un grito ella dijo:

-Hola Alec.

-¿Como te diste cuenta?-Los vampiros hos reflejais en los espejos y ventanas-Dijo ella señalando la ventana de la heladeria.

-Que mal huele aqui.-vi que ella se agachaba y cogia un ¿PERRO?

-¿Que haces con ese chucho huele mal Alex-cogi al perro de sus manos y lo tire el pobre aterizo en un tejado.

-Alec eres malo el peor-grito mientras sus hojos se llenaban de lagrimas y empezaba a llorar. Como iba a saber yo que ella iba a traernos humanos para comer y no iba a poder con la muerte de un perro.

-Que le has hecho Alec-grito demetri que venia hacia aqui.

-Yo nada-grite asustado jamas habia visto a demetri tan enfadado.

-Demetri mato a mi perrito-dijo ella mientras demetri la cogia en brazos y ella lloraba en su cuello.

-¿Que diablos les has hecho a mi niña?-Grito Corin

-¿Como te atreviste ha hacerla llorar?-Dijo Cayo agarandome del cuello y levantandome.

-Mi pequeña nenita quieres ver como se ahoga a un vampiro-le susurro Demetri en el oido a Alex ella acintio con la cabeza la dejo en los brazos de Corin la cual me miraba como si quisiera matarme.

-Me lo dejas-Dijo Demetri-callo me dejo en el suelo y el estupido de demetri me cogio del cuello y metio mi cabeza en la fuente intentaba husar mi poder pero Jane me grito:

-Ni te atrevas hermanito o te hago sufrir-dijo ella divertida.

Cuando Demetri me solto tenia todo el pelo mojado y Alex nisiquiera me miro, Demetri la volvio a coger en brazos y ella escondio su cabeza en el cuello de el y le susurro en el oido:

-Demetri no quiero verlo llevame a mi habitacion-y demetri le beso el cabello y se la llevo.

-¿Que le hiciste a mi pequeña?-me grito Corin.

-Vuelvela a hacer llorar y no lo cuentas Alec Vulturi-dijo Felix.

-Ni Aro te libra Alec-dijo Cayo.

-Exacto a mi hermanita nadie la hace llorar-dijo Jane.

-Pero haber que yo solo cogi a un perro y lo tire a unos km distancia.

-Nos da igual no la queremos ver llorar otra vez-dijo Marco mientras tenia cara de asesino jamas lo habia visto enfadado pero daba mas miedo que Jane.

Todos se fueron dejandome solo, pobre Alex habia herido sus sentimientos pero quien iba a saber que iba a llorar por un perro. Fui a ver si se le pasaba el enfado. Solo dire que me gruñeron pero no me importo por que desde la habitacion se oia que ella seguia llorando.

Me pregunte que hacer para que me perdonase jaja se me ocurio.

Fui ha una tienda compre pintura y escribi en las paredes ''Alec y Alex Vulturi Mandan''

Espere ha que se hiciera de dia y empezaron los grito:

-Alec que has...-grito aro

-Has destrozado el castillo-grito Marco.

-Nuestra fortaleza manchada...-grito Callo

Pero no me importo cuando vi a Alex corriendo hacia mi y abrazandome.

-¿Me perdonas Alex?

-Claro que si te hubiera perdonado aunque no hubieras pintado el castillo te quiero hermanito.


	6. Marcando Terreno

Pov Alec.

No acabe bien de abrazar a Alex cuando me daban un cubo de agua para limpiar el estropicio y adivinen ¡Nadie quiso ayudarme¡.

-Alec yo te ayudo-dijo Alex.

-Tranquila no pasa nada-dije sonriendole.

-Alec no voy a dejar que limpies mi regalo.

-Gracias-grite fuerte.

Ella cogio la enorme exponja que era mas grande que sus dos manos juntas y empezo a limpiar la pared y en cuanto movio dos veces la esponja sobre la pared teniamos a Felix, Jane, Santiago, Demetri, Corin, Heidi, Chelsea y Afton dispuestos a limpiar para que ella no tocara la esponja.

-Ya lo aremos nosotros-dijeron todos.

-Mama-dijo Alex extendiendo los brazos para que Corin la cargara.

-Mi pequeña-dijo Corin dandole un beso en la frente.

-Demetri trae una esponja esta se rompio-gritaron Heidi y Felix estaban peleandose por las esponja y la rompieron.

Pov Alex.

-Demetri trae una esponja esta se rompio-dijeron Heidi y Felix.

Vi a Demetri con cara de pocos amigos ir a por la esponja hice que mi mama se girara para verlo y cuando se acerco a Gianna ella se puso en una de esas poses de pelicula y se empezo a morder el labio vi que le sonreia a Demetri el tambien le sonrio eso me molesto.

-Mami me puedes bajar por favor-pedi mi mama me bajo.

Camine hasta donde estaban Gianna y Demetri ella en cuanto me vio se puso seria y el me sonrio le devolvi la sonrisa.

-Demetri-le dije extendiendo los brazos para que me cogiera me cogio y Gianna hizo una sonrisa que no supe de que tipo era y dijo:

-Se te ve lindo como papa-dijo mientras otra vez se mordia el labio.

-Gianna ten cuidado con lo de morderte el labio quizas te lo muerdas demasiado fuerte y seas la cena de mi papa.-ella trago en seco.

-Lo dudo no me lo mordere fuerta gracias por preocuparte-dijo ella volviendo a sonreir pero no a mi si no a Demetri.

-¿Gianna sabes lo que me comento mi papa?-dije yo sonriendo.

-No que te dijo-ella se puso seria pero aun asi miraba a Demetri ¿Quien le a dado el derecho de mirar a Demetri?.

-Mi papa dijo que tenian intencion de traformarte pero...que estas gorda y tienes que adelgazar entonces tio Aro dijo que no quieren gordas en la guardia y tu siento decirte esto pero creo que ya no cabes por la puerta-dije señalando la puerta de la entrada que era de verdad enorme.

-Yo yo...-tartamudeo y se fue.

Demetri me miraba como si hubiera visto algo magnifico.

-¿Pasa algo?-pregunte con miedo de que me regañara.

-Simplemente me sorprendi ¿de verdad Dijeron eso?.

-No pero no me gustaba como te miraba.

-Pequeña yo nunca vere a una mujer mas hermosa que a ti.

-Y yo nunca vere a un vampiro mas bonito que a ti.

Rio con esa risa que parecia una cancion salida de su boca.

-Il mio piccolo grande amore.-no le entendi pero como no queria que me lo traduciera sonrei y le bese en la mejilla.

Todos nos estaban mirando, mi mama sonreia, Jane se aguantaba la sonrisa, Alec estaba tenso y serio, Heidi estaba sonriendo negando con la cabeza, y Felx se aguantaba romper en carcajadas, Chelsea nos miraba con ternura y Afton tenia una media sonrisa.

Felix se acerco a nosotros y me susurro en el oido:

-Esa es mi Alex Marcando Terreno.-no entendi la frase pero tampoco queria los vampiros eran raros.

-Felix Callate-dijo mi mama.

-A la orden capitan-repondio el feliz.

No paso ni unos minutos cuando vino Aro y dijo:

-Vienen los Cullen.


	7. Los Cullen Vienen de Visita

Pov Alex.

-Los Cullen vienen a visitarnos.-dijo Tio Aro.

-Poneros felices-dijo el.

-Si-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-¿Cuando?-pregunto Felix.

-En 1 hora mas o menos-dijo Aro feliz.

-¿Vienen alguno de los perros?-pregunto papi.

-Solo uno el compañero de Renesmee.

Todos apretaron la mandibula y se notaba que no estaban felices.

-¿Quien los recibira?-pregunto Tio Aro feliz.

-Nadie-dijeron Todos al mismo tiempo.

-Yo quiero recibirlos-dije Feliz.

-Por fin una persona entusiasmada-dijo tito Aro.

-No-dijo papa.

-Si claro que los recibire no sera tan malo-dije entusiasmada.

-Cariño ten cuidado Edward lee la mente-dijo papa.

-Vale papi.

-Yo te esperare en el pasadizo-dijo Demetri.

-Vale gracias-dije dandole un beso en la mejilla y abrazandolo.

-Voy a buscar una capa para Alex-dijo Jane feliz.

-Cariño no te hagas amiga del perro-dijo mi papa.

-Amor si intentan comer me llamas-dijo Mama.

-Y si el mas grande de los cullen intenta meterse con tigo llamame y le descuartizo-dijo Felix

-No se preocupen no me pasara nada son vegetarianos ¿recuerdan?-dije Feliz.

-Ok-dijeron todos no muy convencidos.

Me fui y me cambien de vestido este era rojo de seda y sobre el la capa que mi hermanita me dio despues me puse unos zapatos negros preciosos. Fui a la puerta grande a esperarlos tocaron la puerta y yo pense que no te lea la mente que no te la lea, despues de eso fui a abrir. Me miraron extrañados y yo los salude.

-Buenas Tardes Soy Alexandra Vulturi-dije lo mas seria posible (mi papa dijo que cuando hubiera vampiros que eran de los nuestro tenia que hacer eso).

-Buenos dias nosotros somos los Cullen-dijo Carlisle (tio aro me conto todo sobre ellos).

-Si lo se veo que han traido a su mascota-dije mirando al chico moreno que iba con ellos.-todos sonrieron menos Edward, la niña que traia de la mano que parecia tener mi edad Renesmee y el aludido.

-Lo sientro Renesmee pero mi padre no aprecia mucho a los licantropos-dije mirandola.

-No pasa nada y llamame Nessie-dijo Renesmee sonriendo.

-Y tu llamame Alex-sonrei ella era muy simpatica no me parecia para nada temible.

-Siganme Aro estara encantado de verlos-dije mientras empezaba a andar llegamos hasta donde estaba la recepcion y gianna se apresuro a saludarme como si me importa su saludo.

-Hola Alexandra-dijo ella sonriendome.

-Gianna-dije fria.

Llegamos al pasadizo me fije en los cullen aunque todos estaban sonriendo Edward estaba muy tenso. En el pasadizo me esperaba Demetri que encuanto nos acercamos puso cara de asco. Me cogio en brazos para saltar y mientras saltabamos le pregunte:

-¿Es por el perro?.

-Si es por el.-dijo el dandome una sonrisa complice.

-Ya me puedes dejar en el suelo-sonrei mientras me dejaba en el suelo y le extendi la mano para que me cogiera de la mano me la cogio.

Llegamos a la sala y Demetri abrio la puerta ya que yo jamas podria abrirla pesaba una tonelada.

-Queridos amigos-dijo tio Aro-yo encuanto entre fui directo a la silla de mi papa me sente en su regazo y demetri se puso a un lado de la silla al igual que mi mama al otro.

-Aro teneis a algun nuevo recluta-pregunto Edward con cara de frustacion.

-Si ¿por que lo preguntas?-dijo tito aro muy feliz.

-No hos puedo leer la mente desde que entre al castillo-dijo el preocupado.

-No hemos hecho nada edward-dijo Tito Aro. Entonces me acorde de lo que pense antes de que entraran al castillo si que hize el proceso inverso que pueda leer la mente que pueda leer la mente. El miro con cara de susto a Aro y dijo:

-¿Como habeis hecho eso?.

-¿El que?.

-Ahora si puedo leeros la mente-dijo el frustado.

-Creo que he sido yo-dije.

-¿Como?-exaclamaron todos a la vez asi que me acerque a tio Aro y le toque la mano.

-Hazlo Alex-dijo el. Asi que me volvi a concentrar en que no funcionara el don de edward.

-¿Nos oyes?-pregunte.

-No-dijo el.

-Exelente puedes bloquear los dones-dijo tio Aro feliz.

Todos me miraron perplejos pero no dijeron nada y zanjaron el tema pero no le devolvi el don a Edward los pensamientos deberian ser solo nuestros y Carlisle y tio Aro se pusieron ha hablar de cosas aburridas ahora ya entiendo a tito Marcos por lo de estar aburido.

-Alex lleva a Renesmee y a Jacob Black a sus habitaciones-dijo Tio Aro.

-Demetri-dije estirando la mano para que me la cogiera.

-Jacob nessie seguirnos-dije feliz.

Llegamos a sus habitaciones la de nessie estaba al lado de la mia y la de Jacob delante de la de nessie.

-Alex ¿quieres venir a jugar con migo?-dijo Nessie.

-Nessie no creo que sea...-dijo Jacob.

-Callate Jake-dijo Renesmee.

-Claro que si nessie-dije feliz.

-Pequeña hos acompaño a Callo no le ara gracia si te dejo sola con los perros-dije mirando a Jake.

-Tranquilo Sanguijuela que me vas a chupar la sangre.

-Encantado Chucho-dijo Demetri con posicion de lanzarse sobre el.

-Demetri vamos no querias acompañarme-dije sonriendole.

Abrimos la puerta yo y renesmee nos pusimos a jugar a las barbies Demetri se sento a mi lado y nos miraba jugar se reia por que nosotras metimos a los vampiros y los licantropos en el juego mientras que Jacob estaba serio y tenso a unos metros de Renesmee creo que por si decide transformar para no hacerle daño. Nuestro juego iba muy bien hasta que a Jacob se le ocurrio preguntar:

-La pensais tranformas en una chupasangre-dijo mirandome.

-Solo si ella lo desea-dijo demetri dadome un beso en la frente.

-Los chupasangre dais asco-dijo con odio.

-No lo creo-dijo Demetri

-A si claro cuidas a esta niña pero ¿cuantos niños de su edad hos abeis comido?-dijo con ma odio aun-Demetri se tenso.

-Callate chucho si no quieres acabar bajo una lapida-dijo Demetri Furioso.

-Que miedo jajaja chupasangre acaso ¿no te dan ganas de dejarla sin sangre?

-Estupido perro-grito se lanto y en ese preciso momento Jacob se trasformo en lobo uno enorme y de verdad yo no queria que se mataran sobre todo no queria que Demetri muriera.

-Demetri no por favor-dije empezando a llorar el se giro y me miro como si hubiera hecho el peor error del mundo.

-Jake largate de aqui se que no te gustan los vampiro y los odias pero para una amiga que tengo y puedo tener vas tu y me lo estropeas-dijo Nessie que ahora tambien era un mar de lagrimas.

-Nessie yo siempre voy a ser tu amiga-dije abrazandola.

-Gracias Alex-dijo abrazandome mas aun.

-Siempre amigas Nessie-dije yo.

Chapter End Notes:

espero que les guste.

Nessie no puede tener amigas por su crecimiento accelerado y solo tiene a las mujeres de su familia pero no es lo mismo que una amiga de su edad aclaro este es el principio de una bonita amistad. Jake y Demetri son ellos y bueno hay pocas posibilidades de que se llevaran pero no es imposible...


End file.
